A New Year
by emily4842
Summary: Kori,Raven,and Richard meet in the fifth grade.Along with Gar,Vic and other Titans.
1. Chapter 1

Guys and gals this is my first story so no insults. I'll update a new chapter everyday or week or so. Their in Fifth grade. Raven is included but not as a paring just as a friend for star and maybe some other titans for robin. Maybe some friends that aren't titans or even exist. Raven maybe out of character

**Disclaimer:do not own TT or any shows,characters I write about.**

Chapter one:Gym

This was the first day of school for Richard, Kori,and Raven. Kori had just moved from her old school last year so she doesn't know mostly anybody since her friends and herself didn't have the same homeroom. No one smiled except for two people she didn't know Raven Roth and Richard Grayson. She sat down on her chair facing her table. She put her stuff up and right when she was going to sit down the teacher yelled to line up for gym.

Her gym teacher was calling out were they would sit in the game. "Richard Grayson!Kori Anders!Raven Roth! When she finished the seating the students formed a square and the game started.

"Come on actually try!!" yelled Richard "Do you really think their not trying?" asked Kori

"Do I really need to answer that I mean if they are trying they would run faster,instead they look like they don't even care if their team loses." said Richard "Just ignore him" said Raven "He's just the fastest runner in the fifth grade and thinks everybody else runs slowly." " I do not!" snapped Richard

"Richard yes you do" replied raven "You know him?" asked Kori "Unfortunately yes,I met him in first grade on the playground while some kids were making fun of him and he was crying." said Raven looking at Richard with a smirk. "Raven I was not crying I was just..."

"just what?" said a Smirking raven "sweating" said Richard

"Sweating?...right"said raven "I was" said Richard

"Sure you were... Anyways I'm Raven. That's annoying and denial Richard

"I am not denial or annoying!,Am I?" asked Richard

Kori and Raven nodded."No im not" said Richard "Yes you are now get over it" said Kori

Richard just crossed his arms around his chest and sat there quietly.

"I'm Kori I moved last year" Said Kori "Oh lucky I've been stuck with Richard in homeroom and at the same table but I manage."said Raven. The clock struck 9:00 and gym was over Kori, Raven, and Richard walked to class talking like they haden't just met.

"


	2. Chapter 2:Class

Thank you hollly and rose for the reviews here is another chapter of A New Year Please R&R.DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!!!

A New Year------Chapter 2:Class

"**Okay class please get out your math book and do pages 10-69."Said "Were 5th graders not 7th" Said Gar**

"**Oh get over it gar,at least this way you can finally learn something and read while your at it." Said Raven "ooo...Dude! She got you cold!" Said Vic listing in from the other table.**

"**I read" said Gar "Name 5 books you've read this month."replied Raven **

"**Umm...Ahhh...Hmmm.." thought Gar "Careful Gar don't think to hard or you'll hurt yourself." said Vic laughing **

"**HaHa very funny,Vic!" said Gar "Well I proved my point,goodluck to you both." said Raven**

**After fifteen minutes "Done!,Done!,Done!,Done!" said Richard,Kori,Raven, and Vic**

"**Dudes I'm not even on page 10!" yelled Gar "Seriously!Gar Theres like 6 problems on each page and the directions are on top of the page." exclaimed Richard "Well I really don't know how to read."said Gar "What!? Then how did you pass First,Second,Third, and Fourth." said Richard **

"**Dude I have no idea." said Gar "Well you better finish soon because we're about to switch classes." said Kori "What!How!Why?!"exclaimed Gar "The teacher said we had half an hour for math then switch to ELA then have the rest of math and science." said Kori **

"**Awww,man,How am I supposed to finish this in 15 minutes?" sighed Gar **

"**Guys let's help Gar out,Kori—multiplication,Raven—Division,Vic—Fractions,And I'll do geometry,ok ready Go."said Richard **

**Ten minutes later 4 Done's were heard "Wow you guys are smart."said Gar "That's because we actually study when were told to,Unlike some people."said Kori "Nerd"said Gar "Clueless" Said kori "Ok,enough with the name-calling Just shut up for 5 minutes, and then go back to insulting each other."said Raven **

"**Fine" said Gar and Kori at the same time. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Thanks for reading please R&R.**


End file.
